Spitfire
by RogueStara
Summary: She was sent for when he thought it was finally safe for her. She came to Beacon Hills believing she was finally same from the world. Neither of them were really ready for what Beacon Hills had to throw at them. But Freya was not going to let anything go down in the flames. Not like all those times before. She was a Hale after all. She would rise from the ashes.
1. Chapter 1

Freya sat as comfortably as she could in the back of the old yellow cab. She was watching the trees fly by. The windows were open; the driver had said something about the air not working. She hadn't felt the need to argue with him. Her fire red hair whipped around her face, and she was constantly pushing it out of her face. The driver had 70's music playing fairly loudly through the speakers.

"Where am I dropping you off kid?" the driver yelled over the music. "Cause we're getting closer to your stop."

"Huh, hold on one second," she told him.

Freya reached into her purse and pulled out a large envelope. Reaching inside, she maneuvered around the stack of cash to grab the letter from the bottom. She put the envelope back in her back and unfolded the letter slowly. It had creases in it from being folded and unfolded repeatedly, but she could still make out the words.

Freya,

The Alpha has been taken care of. I think that it's safe for you to join me in Beacon Hills. Use the money to get here however you see fit. Tell me when you will be here and I will meet you at the high school.

Derek.

"Could you take me to their high school?" Freya asked.

"I can do that," the man said.

"Thank you."

She folded the letter back up and put it back in her purse. A smile crossed her face as she leaned her head against the door, gazing out at the passing trees and playing with the crystal that hung around her neck.

It was time to be reunited with family.

* * *

It was getting dark by the time the cabbie finally pulled up in front of the school. Freya grabbed the envelope filled with money out of her purse, tossed it to him, thanking him for driving her so far, and told him to pop the trunk. She then quickly climbed out the cramped backseat and grabbed her large black suitcase out of the trunk.

"Where's your ride?" the cabbie asked as she walked up on the sidewalk next to the cab.

"He's here." Freya pointed to the figure standing off a ways. "He must have parked round back. Thanks again."

With that, she walked away from the cab, pulling her suitcase behind her. She heard the cab pull away from the curb. And when she saw the taillights start to get smaller, she took off running towards the figure. At a certain point, when she got closer to the figure, she let her suitcase and purse fall to the ground.

"Derek!" she yelled as she flung herself into his arms. The man's arms wrapped around her, and he pulled her into a tight hug. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Derek told her. "It's been weird not having you around to take care of."

"Excuse me, I can take care of myself," Freya told him as she let go of him. "If there's anything I learned from you and Laura, it would be that."

Derek laughed. It was small, but Freya had learned over living with him for several years, sometimes, that was all you would get. She quickly went back, grabbing her things, and then the two began walking down the dark sidewalk of Beacon Hills.

"How was your time in Colorado?"

"It was okay," Freya said. "It was just weird living with a different pack. Tessa's pack is huge, so that took some getting used to."

"Yah."

"I wish I could have been here with you and Laura."

"I know, but it was safer for you to be in Colorado."

"Safer my butt!" Freya told him.

"Freya..."

"Yah, yah I know. Laura's orders."

Silence fell between the two as they walked.

"Did you bury her somewhere nice?" Freya asked softly.

"Yah. Underneath some weeping willows on the property."

"I want to go see her tomorrow."

"I think that can be arranged."

"Thanks."

"Anything for my girl."

Freya smiled up at him sadly. He wrapped one arm around her as they continued walking.

He knew loosing Laura was hard for her. She had already lost so many people in her life, so many family members. But that was the beauty of a pack, he had told her. Being in a pack meant you always had family, no matter what. And he had been right. The Hale pack wasn't big, but it was a family. They had taken her in, taken care of her when the hunters had killed her real mother. Laura had taken care of her, but she was the Alpha. So responsibility to take care of Freya had fallen to Derek and herself. And Freya couldn't have asked for a better father figure. Derek may not have been good at the emotional stuff, but he had tried. And that was all Freya had asked for.

"Thanks," Freya whispered, "for everything."

"No problem kiddo."


	2. Chapter 2

Freya was allowed one day of freedom. Derek and her spent the day walking around Beacon Hills. He showed her the places he would hang out with his friends as a child. He took her to the old house and showed her around. And to finish out the day, he took her to Laura's grave. He had buried her in a small grove of weeping willows on the far side of the property. The grave wasn't marked with a headstone or anything, but it was perfect for Laura. Simple and plain, just like Laura. They spent a good portion of the day there, just sitting at her grave, laughing, talking about old times. But when then the sun went down, Derek had to pull her away from the grove. He carried her back to the warehouse and laid her in her bed.

And the next day, Derek had showed up in her room, dragged her off the air mattress she was sleeping on, and told her to get ready for school. Groaning about how unfair the whole situation was, Freya started getting ready. By 7:45, Derek had pulled his black Camero in front of the school. He had suggested walking, but Freya refused. She had told him, if she was going to start at school after everyone else, she was gonna arrive in style.

"Remember what I told you," Derek said. "Keep an eye on Isaac."

"Got it." Freya reached for the door handle.

"And keep an eye on Scott and his pack."

"When I figure out whom all these people are, I will happily keep an eye on them." Freya climbed out of the car, grabbing her bag, and closed the door.

"And Freya," She turned around to see that Derek had rolled his window down and was looking at her over his aviators. "Have a good day."

The red head stuck her tongue out at him before she turned to walk up to the school. The school was made of red bricks. It was small though, only two stories tall, if that. But she wasn't really surprised about the size, Beacon Hills was a small town.

Freya looked all around her and bit her lip nervously.

No. Freya thought to herself. You're a Hale, there's no need to be nervous. With a nod in agreement, she pushed back her shoulders, held her head up, and began walking towards the school. Ahead of her, she could see two guys standing together. Freya quickened her step in their direction.

"Yeah, but she was looking for Jackson."

"Excuse me," Freya interrupted with a smile. "I'm new here, and I have no idea how to get to the office. Could one of you maybe help me out?"

"Uh, yah," the dark haired one said. He was a tall teen with tan skin. His hair was dark brown and styled upward. He was lean too, but with a runner's build. He had dark, almost puppy dog eyes, as well as a crooked jawline. He was attractive, in a way. "I can take you."

"Thanks so much," Freya said grinning. "I was worried I would look like an idiot for asking."

"It's no problem," he said. "I'm Scott by the way. Scott McCall."

Freya raised an eyebrow. "So you're the Scott I've been hearing about so much?"

"You've heard of him?" the other guy asked. The guy's hair was buzz cut, but she could still see that it was dark brown. His face was rounder than his friend's though. He was skinnier than his friend too, but not in a sickly way. She guessed he had a little muscle underneath his shirt. She could see that his eyes were hazel. He had adorable little freckles that dotted his face. He shifted his bag on his shoulder nervously as he noticed that she was studying him.

"Of course! He plays lacrosse. I've heard all about the famous McCall of the Beacon Hills Lacrosse team," she said. She turned back to Scott. "Well, Scott McCall, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Freya."

"Nice to meet you," Scott said with a smile. His friend next to him cough rather loudly. "And this is Stiles."

"Stilinski. Stiles Stilinski."

"Nice to meet you, Stiles." Freya smiled at the pale boy in front of her, and he smiled back.

"Uh, I think we should get to the office," Scott said. "Class is going to be starting soon."

"He's right," Stiles said. "Uh, right this way."

The two boys lead her through the school. Several people waved to the two guys as they walked to through the school. Scott smiled and waved back, but Stiles mostly ignored them. He was overly engrossed in his phone. When Freya had asked him about it, he had told her he was waiting to hear from his dad about a friend of his and Scott's. Freya had only nodded and left it alone.

"Well here it is," Scott said. He opened the large glass door for her.

"Thanks again."

"It was not a big deal," Stiles said as he looked up from his phone.

"Yah." Scott said. "We'll see you around, I guess."

"I'm sure we will." Freya said. She walked into the office and turned to wave at them. The boys waved back and began to walk away.

She hitched her purse higher on her shoulder and walked up to the secretary's desk in the center of the office.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked.

"Uh, yes," Freya said with a smile. "I'm Freya Hale, the new student. My guardian called about me coming here about a week ago."

"Ah, yes. Just take a seat. One of our councilors will be with you in a minute."

Freya nodded and thanked the woman. She sat down in one of the gray chairs that rang along the far wall. When the woman looked away, Freya slipped out her phone and opened up a new text.

"Met Scott. Might have made friends with him? IDK. Ill keep you posted."

She sent the text before slipping her phone back into her pocket.

* * *

"We are so happy to have you here Ms. Hale. It's been quite some time since we've had a Hale here at Beacon Hills High," the principle said as he walked to her class.

"I'm honored, truly," Freya beamed. "The last Hale you had here was my father wasn't it?"

"I believe so, although, that was before I was principle here," he said. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Yes, I think you're right. Ah, here we are. This is Mr. Harris's class. He's difficult but a great teacher."

The principle turned his back to Freya to knock, and Freya allowed a shiver to run down her spin. She knew all about Mr. Harris already. The principle knocked loudly on the door. A thinner man opened the door and looked at the principle expectantly over his glasses.

"I'm sorry for disrupting your class Mr. Harris, but I have a new student with me."

"Do come in," Mr. Harris said. Freya allowed herself to be lead into the classroom by the principle. Mr. Harris shut the door behind them, blocking off her last means of escape. She gripped the strap of her bag tightly and breathed in deeply.

"Class, this is Freya. She's new to our school. Please do your best to make her feel welcome here at Beacon Hills."

Freya forced a smile at the class and then looked over to Mr. Harris. "Where do you want me to sit?"

"You can sit next to Stilinski," he said. "Perhaps you will be a good influence on him." Freya heard snickers from the class but she chose to ignore them. She nodded and sauntered to the back of the class, her boot heels clacking against the floor. She could feel the classes' eyes on her. She knew they were trying to figure her out just by studying her like something under a microscope. They were looking at her strangely colored red hair, her black clothing, her boots, the way she held herself as she walked, but mostly the very prominent black mark on her neck. Trying to ignore the looks, Freya sat down next to Stiles. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her before he returned his attention to the test that was in front of him. She glanced at his test and frowned.

"It's A," she told him. She quickly opened her notebook and grabbed a pen to make herself look busy.

"What?" he whispered.

"The answer is A, fire."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, I know some things about fire," she answered with a grin.

* * *

The red head was slowly looking at her transcript, trying to figure out where her next class was when she felt someone grab a hold of her arm and drag her into a closet. She turned to punch her attacker in the face, only to be stopped by Derek's hand. When she saw that it was her adoptive dad who had pulled her into the closet, she yanked her arm out of his hand.

"Seriously?" she asked. "Why do you have to do stuff like this? Why can't you text like other parents?"

"I was in the neighborhood. Why did you think I was someone else?"

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to be my attacker that's for sure."

"Who else would it be?"

"Someone dangerous." she whispered.

"Frey, we've talked about..."

"What do you want Derek? Why are you sneaking around the school like a criminal, on my first day no less?"

"Keep an eye on Jackson."

"The beta you bit?"

"Yah." Derek said. "Something's wrong. I need you to watch him here at school."

"Noted and added to the list."

The bell rang outside the door and Freya groaned in annoyance.

"And now, I'm late."

"Go on."

"I'll see you after school. If you need anything else, just text me," she told him before she slipped out the door.

Freya quickly walked down the hallway and knocked on the door of her next class.

"Can I help you?" the teacher asked as they opened the door.

"Yes. I'm so sorry I'm late. I just got so lost, being new here and all," Freya lied.

"It's fine," the teacher said, "Please come in."

She nodded and walked into the classroom, smuggly grinning to herself.

* * *

Freya dropped her bag, her purse, and her lunch tray loudly on the table in front of Isaac Lahey. The teenager looked up, startled, from his math text book.

"Hi Isaac."

"Hey Freya."

"How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Great."

"Good."

"Yep."

Silence fell between the two teenagers. Freya picked at the thing called chicken they had given her while Isaac flipped through his math book. Sighing in annoyance, Freya pushed her tray away and reached across the table to close the math book.

"Come on, let's talk like adults."

"I don't want to talk." Isaac said. "He said I had time to think about it."

"Isaac, I'm not here to pressure you." Freya told him. She figured he had been thinking back to the night before. She knew he remembered her standing next to Derek over him while he sat in the pit. She knew he remembered them helping him out. And she knew he remembered her being there when Derek offered him 'The Bite.' "It's your choice. I can't force you and neither can Derek."

"I just don't know about all of this."

"I know Isaac, trust me, I know. It all sounds like a bunch of craziness, but it's not." She grabbed his hand and began rubbing soothing circles on his hand. She was surprised when he didn't pull his hand away. "And it's so much more than just a bite Isaac. You get a family, a pack. It's something that people like you and me long for more than anything." He looked up at her accussingly. "Not pressuring. Just pointing out an important fact Derek left out."

"Are you one?" he asked slowly. "A werewolf I mean."

"No, I'm not a werewolf."

"But you're something."

"Just think about it okay?" she said as she gathered up her stuff, ignoring his comment.

"Alright."

"Bye, Isaac." Freya got up from the table. "And don't be a stranger. Even if you choose not to take 'The Bite,' we can still hang out. I'm new after all and in dire need of some friends."

"Okay," he said.

As Freya walked away from the table, she glanced back once to see him staring off in the distance, thinking.

* * *

"What are we doing out here?" Freya asked. The annoyance she was feeling was evident in her voice.

"Because today was Kate's funeral. And when there's a funeral, family tends to come to it."

"So you decided that us, walking through the woods in the middle of the night, when hunters are in town, was a good idea."

"I didn't really think it through."

"I can tell."

"They're not going to hurt you if you're worried about that." Derek told her as he kept walking.

"No. No they won't." Freya said. She stopped and looked at the werewolf. "But they will hurt you."

"I'm not gonna get hurt, Frey."

"Yah, yah..."

"Shhhh!" Derek cut her off. She glanced around the woods, moonlight streaming in through the trees. Growling could be heard in the distance, two werewolves if she wasn't mistaken. They were running, very fast. Freya grabbed the short blade she kept in her boot and gripped it tightly.

Derek took off running with Freya on his heels. He jumped over a large boulder, disappearing out sight. Freya ran around the boulder just in time to see Derek shove Scott McCall to the ground. He then grabbed him by his jacket and dragged him behind a tree. Freya ran across the open space. She slipped around the tree and in behind Derek. Scott struggled against Derek, but he held him in place.

"What are you doing?" Scott demanded. "I can help him."

"They're already here."

"I can help him!"

"Quiet!" Derek snarled.

The omega that was caught in the trap snarled at the oncoming people. They were all dressed in black and carrying weapons. Weapons that were made to kill werewolves. There were only five of them. Three stood on the rocks surrounding the omega and the two others circled him like lions. Scott watched, wide eyed, at the spectacle happening before him.

Freya watched at one of the hunters took out his taser and electrocuted the poor wolf. She had heard about tasers, but she had never seen one used a wolf before. The rod remained in its place, at the center of the omega's chest, until the wolf shifted back into his human form. Gone were the pointed ears and sharp talons. All that was left was the face of a man full of fear.

"Who are you?" the hunter asked. The omega didn't answer. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing!" the omega stammered. "Nothing, I swear."

"You're not from here are you?"

The omega didn't respond.

"ARE YOU!?" the hunter yelled.

"No." the omega stammered. "No. I came, I came looking for the Alpha. I heard he was here. That's all."

The hunters made no reply. Freya could almost see the fear growing inside the man as he realized the hunters weren't finished with him yet.

"Look," he told them, "I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt anyone. No one living. He wasn't alive in the ambulance. He wasn't, I swear!"

"Gentlemen," the older man said, speaking up for the first time, "take a look at a rare sight." He turned to look at the younger hunter standing next to him. "You wanna tell them what we've caught?"

"An Omega."

"The lone wolf!" the old man said triumphantly. "Possibly kicked out of his own pack. Or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down. Maybe even murdered."

Freya gripped her blade tightly at that comment. Hunters, she hated them. They were arrogant, ruthless, and lacked compassion for anyone but their own kind.

"And possibly alone by his own choice." the old man continued. "Certainly not a wise choice."

Scott, Derek, and Freya watched as the old man turned around to something that was wrapped up and lying on the stone. He gently unwrapped it and turned around with a broadsword in hand. He walked towards the omega, shifting his grip on the hilt of the sword.

"Because," he said menacingly, "as I am about to demonstrate, an omega rarely survives on his own."

He then swung the broadsword through the center of the man's body, cutting him into two pieces. Freya's hand flew to her mouth so she wouldn't scream. Scott struggled in Derek's arms, trying to break free. But Derek held him tightly.

"Look! Look! Look at them!" Derek ordered. "You see what they do? This is why you need me. Why we need each other! The only way to fight them is together."

"What are they doing?" Scott asked. She could hear the confusion in his voice.

"Declaring war." Freya said. Scott looked at her. She could see the fear in his eyes, as well as confusion. She ignored him and turned back to the hunters.

"We have a code." the younger hunter said.

"Not when they murder my daughter," the old man said. He stabbed the sword into the ground and turned to look at the other hunters. "No code. Not anymore. From now on, these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half. Are you listening? Because I don't care if they're wounded or weak. Or seemingly harmless. Begging for their life with the promise that they will never, ever hurt anyone. Or some desperate, lost soul with no idea what they're getting into. We find them. We kill them. We kill them all."

And then the hunters left, leaving the three of them standing there, staring at the half body hanging in the tree. Freya felt her knees give way, and she fell to the ground, sobbing.

"They're monsters now too." she whispered through tears. "Monsters."

"Do you see this?" Derek yelled. He let go of Scott and walked over to the hanging body. "Do you hear this? They've declared war on us."

Scott just stood there, staring at the body.

"Scott, do you hear what I'm saying? They're going to kill every last one of us. They're going to kill you. And Jackson. And Freya. They might even kill Stiles because he's been helping you!"

"They don't care about who they kill! They're blinded by revenge and blood lust." Freya said. She pushed herself off the ground and leaned again the tree, wiping away her stray tears. "They will slaughter everyone who gets in their way."

Derek walked over to Scott and grabbed his shoulders. "What are you going to do about this Scott? What are you going to do?"

"I, I, I,"

"You what?"

"I don't know." Scott muttered.

"You don't know?" Derek snarled. "How do you not know?"

"I just don't okay." Scott said. "I need time to process this. I need time."

"Fine. Take your precious time."

Derek turned away from Scott. Scott looked at Freya with a confused look. She shook her head.

"Go."

He stood there for a moment, contemplating. But then he took off running through the woods. Freya slowly walked over to Derek. She put her arms around his arm, burying her face into it.

"What are we going to do Derek?"

"What we always do," he said. "We're going to survive."


End file.
